


oh my lovely, baby, you're all i need.

by girlsandmoney



Category: Always Raining Here
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Milkshakes, small amount of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsandmoney/pseuds/girlsandmoney
Summary: they're in a limbo.





	oh my lovely, baby, you're all i need.

 

Tiring. That’s what Carter Brooks is. Absolutely, undeniably, tiring. He had him going everywhere. Secretly, he loved it. He likes spending time with Carter, but he would never show it. He wants to take that back, the idea of spending time with Carter Brooks is better than spending actual time with Carter.

 

“What flavor you want again?” Carter asked, probably for the third time

 

“Vanilla.” Adrian smiled, hoping to get one out of Carter

 

He got the closest to an actual smile out of Carter Brooks, a small smirk. He would take it, technically, he got a smile. Just not the smile he wanted. 

 

Carter ordered for both of them at the Mcdonald’s drive-through. He got himself a strawberry milkshake and ordered Adrian his vanilla milkshake. He felt like a little kid, being ordered for. He didn’t mind it very much though, he finds it endearing. 

 

After they received their milkshakes Carter parked his truck in a random parking lot, one that was semi-empty. They sat in comfortable silence, except for the soft fuzz of the radio. Adrian couldn’t tell what was playing but he knew he didn’t like it. The instrumentals were crazy, it didn’t even sound good. He stayed silent nevertheless, he didn’t want to bother Carter. 

 

“Do you want to go home?” Carter asked out of the blue

 

“Hmn?” 

 

“Do you want to go home? It looks like it’s about to rain, and we’ve been out all day.”

 

Adrian nodded and drank more of his milkshake. He really did want to go home. There was nothing too special about his home, more cons than pros, but there is something comforting about being around his bed that he hasn’t gotten all day. Carter pulled his truck out of the parking lot and begun to head to Adrian’s house. Car rides have always been uncomfortable between the two, but also comfortable at the same time. There’s always small talk and nothing more, but sometimes they hold hands. And Adrian really likes holding hands with Carter. It’s never strictly romantic, but at the same time his cheeks always redden and his heart gets louder. Every time they hold hands in the truck Adrian goes home and lays face down on his bed for a while, he loves it so much. Carter is usually the first one to go for Adrian’s hand, but today Adrian was. Adrian thinking about them holding hands really made him want to hold his hand. Carter had his hand down on his thigh, so Adrian worked up the courage and grabbed it. They had their hands in the middle of the truck, Adrian knew he was red, and he didn’t care. He looked up at Carter who was a little red and smiling. 

 

_ “There’s the smile I want.”  _ Adrian thought to himself, blushing even harder

 

They eventually made it to Adrian’s house. He didn’t want to be there anymore. He wanted to be holding hands with Carter forever. Alas, he had to go now. 

 

“Bye, Carter.”

 

Adrian had leaned in closer to Carter, expecting either a hug or a kiss. He gets one of the two every time they hang out, and he’s been deprived of a kiss for a while now. 

 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Carter said, making sure it was okay.

 

Adrian gave a soft nod, pulling himself in closer to him. 

 

Carter closed the gap between them. Adrian wanted to deepen it, he wanted to kiss him for hours, but he didn’t. He pulled away, blushing harder than before. He blindly opened the truck door, still staring at Carter. He pulled himself out of the truck, pausing his staring at Carter. 

 

“Bye, Carter.”

 

“Bye, Adrian.” 

 

Adrian walked towards his front door. Not so subtly he punched the air. He was so happy he got to kiss Carter. It’s not like he hasn’t done it before, but every time he does it, it feels like the first time. He approached his door, unlocked it, opened it, and turned around to see if Carter was still there. He was. Adrian gave him a smile and a wave and walked inside before he combusted. Carter is like his ‘casual boyfriend’ if that’s even a thing. He wants to make it official, but he’s afraid Carter is going to reject him. He just appreciates what he has now. 

 

Feeling euphoric from the kiss still, he walked lazily to his room. He walked over to his bed and jumped face first into the mattress. He was smiling like a ditz, and he wasn’t even mad about it. He felt ready to propose to Carter. He laid there for who knows how long, just thinking over today. He regrets ever thinking that Carter was tiring, or he’d rather think about Carter than be with him. He wants to be with Carter every second of the day. That’s usually how he feels every time they hang out, he hates him, then all of a sudden he feels like a boy he could love. 

 

Adrian doesn’t think he loves Carter. For a matter of fact, he  _ knows _ he doesn’t love him. He feels like someone he could love. Someone Adrian could put his heart and soul into, is what Carter could be to him. Instead, they’re just in this weird limbo of a state. They kiss, they hold hands, they spend a lot of time together, but it’s not an actual relationship like Adrian wants it to be. He doesn’t want to lose what he has, so he doesn’t mention it. He decided to check his phone, he finally got a new-ish one. He has an older version of a Samsung. It’s his mother’s old one after she decided to get herself a new one. He had a text from Carter and his mother.

 

_ “C <333: I had fun today :)”  _

 

Adrian replied, “me too !! :)))”

 

_ “Mom: I’ll be home in an hour.”  _

 

Adrian replied, “okay. see you.” 

 

Adrian sighed and set down his phone. He wanted to call Carter, but he stopped himself from pressing the button.

  
_ “I’ve taken too much of his time already.”  _ He thought. He felt bad the second he thought it. But he couldn’t deny it. He felt like he was a hassle, despite how many times he’s been told that from Carter himself. Adrian could feel himself growing drowsy, he decided to go to sleep, it was better than making himself think to mean things while awake. Adrian needed to rest.


End file.
